


Make Way for the Losers

by BurntGayPotato



Series: Requests!! [3]
Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bullying, Established Heather McNamara/Veronica Sawer, F/F, Kurt and Ram being assholes, Lesbian Heather McNamara, Marked up for swears, Name-Calling, Short, boys being asses, idk how to tag this one, sorry I suck at heathers fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22836703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurntGayPotato/pseuds/BurntGayPotato
Summary: All I’ve ever wanted in my life is a modern au Veronica/H. MacNamara fic. Please and thank you. Please no higher rated than T, I’m not a big fan of smut. Thanks again if/when it’s posted :)
Relationships: Heather McNamara/Veronica Sawyer
Series: Requests!! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633117
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Make Way for the Losers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dragonpotter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonpotter/gifts).



> gahhhhhhhhh sorry this took longer than expected i sUCK at heathers fics apparently
> 
> rated T for some swearing

“Hey, how’s the cutest warthog in the world?” Ramn snickered, smacking Martha on the back. Kurt cackled behind him and made a crude face and snorted like a pig. Martha sighed heavily, and Veronica scoffed loudly. Heather M, who was walking with them rubbed her shoulder soothingly.

“Just ignore them,” the latter told Veronica, who was practically smoking from the ears next to her. “We’ve gotta get to class.” Veronica took a deep breath and nodded. 

“I  _ hate  _ those two.” Martha said.

“I know,” Heather agreed. “They just don't know what they’re talking about.”

The three walked down to their study hall as quickly as they could, desperately trying to tune out the taunts that followed them.

Veronica knew she would not let it go, however, and decided to approach the two boys during lunch period next hour.

~

“Kurt! Ram!” the blue-clad girl shouted, storming up to the jock table where the star quarterback and running back stood laughing with their friends. “How’re the smartest guys on the football team?” she asked, voice dripping with false kindness.

“Uh, what?” Kurt replied, not falling for her false complement. 

“The smartest guys on the football team! You know, kind of like being the tallest dwarves?” Ram wrinkled his nose.

“Ugh, is this some sort of girl-payback for Martha Dumptruck?” he rolled his eyes. “That was a  _ joke!” _

“It wasn't a joke to Martha! Your words have meaning, dammit!” Veronica snarled. “Didn't your mothers ever teach you that?”

“You’re such a goddamn wimp, Veronica!” Kurt sneered, shoving the girl in front of him. “We were just playin’ around!” 

“Just  _ ‘playing around.’?!”  _ Veronica screeched. “ _ Just playing around?!”  _

“Yeah!” 

“Oh I’ll show you  _ just playing around-”  _ Veronica tensed her legs, preparing to leap at whichever of the two biys was closest, when a small but strong arm wrapped around her waist. 

“Calm down, ‘Ronnie.” Heather whispered in her ear. Kurt and Ram began to cackle loudly.

“Ha! Widdle Veronica has to rely on her  _ girlfriend  _ to keep her outta trouble!” Ram mocked. Veronica shook with adrenaline, but her girlfriend’s arm remained coiled around her, preventing her from throwing any punches - which she damn well would’ve.

“At least one of you losers knows your place!” 

Heather released Veronica, but placed a hand on her shoulder protectively. 

“Mmhm,” she retorted. “And that's at the top!” Kurt rolled his eyes.

“Losers don't go at the top, dumbass. Even if they’re hot, they still are at rock bottom.” The bell to end lunch rang, and he and Ram started to walk across the cafeteria, which proved to be a struggle as everyone was gathered around the four teens, waiting to see how the rest would play out.

“That’s right!” Veronica yelled after them. “Everyone, make way for the losers! They're trying to get to class!” Everyone in the cafeteria started to laugh as the faces of the boys turned red. Even Heather giggled a bit.

“Damn, Ronnie,” she said, kissing her on the cheek. “That shit’s brutal.” 


End file.
